Calling for my Angel
by Sukiiii
Summary: Takes place in Season 7 , Cas didn't die , but thats what Dean thinks , will the Angel return to him ? if so what kept him from doing it ? DESTIEL


Dean sat on the Impala gazing at the stars.

Sam was off to somewhere else, he didn't quite know where, he had said something about the case they were working on and left. Dean didn't really pay attention to be honest, they were solving cases and had to find a way to kill the Levithans. It was a hard time but they would manage somehow, at least Dean hoped.

Since a certain Angel was gone everything was different, even if Cas betrayed them, it was still hard for Dean. He realized his love for the Angel a few months after his death. It was on a case which brought up old memorys, good ones. It made him sad that he couldn't tell Cas how he really felt before it was too late. If only he had discovered his feelings a little earlier. Maybe things would've been different, maybe Cas wouldn't have teamed up with Crowley. Dean felt a tear run down his cheek.

"Cas, I miss you." He whispered.

Dean could have sworn he heard a flutter of wings, but that couldn't be. Hee heard it so many times that his imagination was playing tricks on him. Probably because he missed Cas so bad, but he just couldn't help it.

"Dean..." He heared a voice whisper his name.

Dean turned around only to stare in a pair of deep blue eyes, he was in shock. Cas was dead.

... Wasn't he? Or was Dean losing his mind?

His imagination was playing jokes on him that must be it, right?

Dean raised a hand to Cas' face and touched it, he felt so warm. It was too good to be true.

"I wish this was real," said Dean and another tear rolled down his cheek. The other man closed his eyes and said, "It is, Dean, I am here."

"No you're not. This is just my imagination playing tricks on me again." Said Dean. He couldn't belive how real it felt.

Why couldn't it be real? He had been strong so many times. He had lost Lisa and Ben, almost lost Sammy. Why couldn't he just be happy for once?

Suddenly Cas leaned in, closing the distance between them. Their lips pressed together in a firm manner. Soft lips against slightly chapped ones. Deans eyes flew open. This /was/ real, wasn't it?

But... HOW?

He kept repeating in his head, 'How? How is it possible?', but after a while he gave in and kissed Cas back with all of his frustration that had been stuck inside him for months, wishing for Cas to return and now he was here, with him. Kissing him.

It felt like only a second that they were kissing before Cas pulled away, looking at Dean with a smile, which was really rare for him to do, he never smiled. Even though the kiss was over, Dean smiled back happily.

"You're here, but, how?" He was at a loss for words. It was all so strange. The Angel was /dead/, how come he could return like this?

"It's a long story," said Cas, his voice as soft as it could be. "I have time... I just... I can't understand. You went into this lake and we thought you were, well, dead?" Dean replied.

"Actually, I wasn't. I woke up in strange place, a woman took me in and cared for me until I was better, then I was off to find you."

Dean felt jealousy. A woman took Cas in and cared for him? He was supposed to do that, wasn't he? Well, not really, he just wanted to be the one Cas would come to when he was hurt. He only hoped Cas and that woman did nothing sexually.

"Oh, I see..." Dean said, a long pause at the end of his sentence, his voice betraying him.

"Dean, I know what you're thinking, but this woman and I did nothing...in a sexual manner."

He was glad, almost happy, because he wanted to be Cas' first... considering he was a virgin.

"Cas, I need to tell you something... I really missed you, man, and- " he didn't get to finish his sentence.

"I know, Dean...Me too." With that, Dean closed the distance between them once more. He pressed his lips to Cas' soft ones, this time with more heat and passion.

Cas moaned into the kiss and deepened it, lightly licking Dean's bottom lip. Dean happily opened his mouth and let Cas' tongue invade his mouth. After what seemed like forever - in a good way - they broke apart, their eyes locked on each other.

"Why didn't you come sooner, Cas? It has been months I missed you like crazy." Said Dean, his voice giving his emotions away. Sadness, anger, disappointment.

"After I healed, I didn't think you wanted to see me after what I had done, so I thought it was better to let you think I was dead. I was wrong, I am so sorry Dean."

Dean looked down and took a moment to think. Of course he was disappointed in Cas for not showing up a bit earlier, it would have saved him a lot of tears and pain, but he probably would've done the same thing. He looked back at cas and smiled, his smile saying 'It's okay, I forgive you.'

"Well, we should go and tell Sam the great news."

Cas cocked his head to the side like he normally did when we was confused, Dean grabbed his hand and kissed the side of his face.

Cas now understood what he meant. It would be a shock for Sam to find out that he was alive though, after the misery his brother has been through, Sam noticed it all of course.

They took off in the Impala while smiling at each other from time to time.


End file.
